The fundamental goal of the proposed Washington University/Siteman Cancer Center (WU/SCC) Lead Academic Site is to create a supportive environment that will foster 1) scientific leadership and mentorship, 2) development of cooperative group clinical trials, 3) substantial accrual to clinical trials across the entire NCTN and 4) exceptional conduct of clinical trials. Investigators at WU/SCC are committed to work to enhance the research goals of the NCTN Program and to enroll patients to NCTN trials across the Network. WU/SCC investigators have a long history of enthusiastic participation in the cooperative groups including ACOSOG, ACRIN, CALGB, GOG, and RTOG and will continue to play key roles in the newly merged groups including the Alliance for Clinical Trials in Oncology, ECOG-ACRIN Cancer Research Group, and NRG Oncology. WU/SCC will have 5 U10 Principal Investigators comprising the senior leadership team including Nancy L. Bartlett, MD (Professor, Medical Oncology), Bryan F. Meyers, MD, MPH (Professor, Thoracic Oncology), Jeff M. Michalski, MD, MBA (Professor, Radiation Oncology), David G. Mutch, MD (Professor, Gynecologic Oncology) and Barry A. Siegel, MD (Professor, Radiology). All members of the senior leadership team have extensive clinical trial experience, including many years of cooperative group involvement, and are committed to providing guidance for an institution-wide cooperative group NCTN UI0. WU/SCC is consistently among the top accruing institutions in each of the cooperative groups with outstanding accrual across many disease sites. Between January 2007 and June 2012, WU/SCC accrued 1633 patients to cooperative group therapeutic trials, an average of 297 patients per year for the last 5.5 years (171 ACOSOG, 1024 CALGB/Alliance, 156 GOG, and 282 RTOG). During this same interval, 727 patients had biospecimens collected and 101 patients were accrued to advanced imaging studies through ACRIN. WU/SCC investigators are highly motivated to contribute to the scientific mission of the NCTN, particularly in the areas of breast cancer, gynecological oncology, thoracic oncology, Gl oncology, GU oncology, leukemia, and lymphoma. Strong translational science in breast cancer, lung cancer, and AML at WU/SCC, along with large institutional biorepositories, will provide many opportunities for unique contributions to correlative studies associated with cooperative group therapeutic trials. This institution-wide UIO will facilitate enhanced communication and collaboration among disease site and modality specialists and improve our potential for contributions to the NCTN operation.